It's Not Easy Being a Father
by Abigail Josephine
Summary: Sakura mendapat panggilan operasi darurat. Rencana akhir pekan menjadi berantakan. Sanggupkah Sasuke mengurus Sarada sendirian? One-Shot. SasuSaku Family.


A SasuSaku Fanfiction.

Warnings!

Oneshoot.

Rate M for Language.

AU, Western.

Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

standard Disclaimer Applied.

xxx Sasuke POV xxx

"Tapi Sakura, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang merawat bayi!"

"Sasuke, tolong! Sekali saja! Ini benar-benar penting dan aku harus ada di sana sekarang juga! Ini sangat penting- tolong ya?" dia menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang cerah, penuh harapan. Shit! Bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan wajah Puppy-eyes miliknya?

Aku mengerutkan kening ketika membayangkan aku harus merawat Sarada. Dan nenek Chiyo sedang cuti darurat dan itu berarti hanya akan ada aku, Kakashi dan Sarada dan aku cukup yakin bahwa merawat bayi tidak dalam deskripsi pekerjaan Kakashi. Aku sangat kacau.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat, berusaha meredakan kepanikan yang muncul di tenggorokan. "Bagaimana jika Sarada lapar, gelisah, atau menangis? Bagaimana aku bisa mengatasinya?" Aku bisa melihat sedikit kegelian di mata Sakura.

"Bisakah Sarada dan aku ikut kerumah sakit?" Aku bertanya dengan suara yang penuh dengan harapan. Aku melihat dia memutar matanya bosan.

"Sasuke, tidak. Ini panggilan untuk operasi darurat! Dan aku menaruh ASI-ku di lemari es, di botol susu Sarada. Kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya dengan air panas sebelum memberinya makan dan jika dia buang air besar, ganti saja popoknya Sasuke dan jika dia menangis, cukup nyanyikan lagu anak-anak ok? "

"Kau meninggalkan ASI di lemari es?" Aku bertanya dengan senyum jahat di wajah ku, memberinya petunjuk. Mulutnya menganga karena tidak percaya pada perkataan ku dan dia menampar lengan ku dan aku cemberut padanya.

"Sasuke! Kau begitu mesum! susu itu untuk Sarada! Bukan kau," wajahnya menunjukkan frustrasi sejenak sebelum berubah menjadi seringai penuh teka-teki di wajahnya. Dia mendekati ku dan meraih kerah bajuku dan berbisik. "Kau akan mendapatkan milikmu malam ini jika kau setuju untuk merawat Sarada...". Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Tapi aku pemegang saham terbesar di rumah sakit itu," aku bergumam dan aku bisa melihat alisnya terangkat ke atas seolah berkata 'apakah kau bercanda denganku?'

"Bukan begitu Sasuke, aku tidak peduli apakah kau pemegang saham terbesar atau bukan, tetapi aku menjalankan tugas ku dan aku harus pergi, jaga Sarada dengan baik dan kau akan mendapatkan hadiah mu..." katanya sambil membiarkanku pergi dan mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Damn! Dia menciumku sebentar di bibirku. "Aku harus pergi. Asuma menungguku."

Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar dengan gaun berwarna peach dan aku bernafas lega karena dia memakai gaun yang mencapai lututnya, atau aku tidak akan membiarkannya keluar.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat saat pergi ke kamar Sarada. Dia tidur nyenyak di atas tempat tidurnya. Syukurlah dia tidur. Kakashi ada di ruangannya.

"So honey, mommy meninggalkan daddy bersamamu, jadi tolong bersikap baik ok? Karena daddy ingin hadiah dari mommy," bisikku pelan pada Sarada. Aku mengawasinya tidur sebentar. Kemudian Iphone ku berdengung dari saku. Itu dari Sakura. Aku mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hei, daddy, bagaimana kabarmu sejauh ini?"

"Hei Mommy, aku baik-baik saja terima kasih, Sarada masih tidur,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, oke, aku hanya menelepon untuk menanyakan kabar kalian,"

"Tunggu! Apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika Sarada bangun?"

"Oh, Sarada akan lapar, jadi siapkan susunya daddy. Dan jangan meminumnya ok?"

Aku hampir bisa mendengar Sakura tertawa melalui telepon. Aku memutar mataku saat itu

"Aku tidak akan, aku bersedia menunggu sampai malam ini," aku tersenyum memikirkan malam ini.

"Good daddy, itulah semangatnya!". Aku memutar mataku lagi.

"Hei daddy, apakah kau baru saja memutar matamu?". Aku tersenyum lagi mendengarnya.

"Why mommy, kau baru saja mencuri kata-kata ku,"

"Aku tahu itu, aku harus pergi, aku mencintaimu daddy,". katanya dan aku bisa mendengarnya tersenyum melalui telepon. Aku mencintai istri ku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dan aku menunggu hadiahnya,"

Aku bisa mendengarnya terkikik.

"Got it daddy,"

"Oke mommy,"

"Tutup teleponnya Sasuke,"

"Oh, kau memanggil ku Sasuke lagi?" Aku bisa merasakannya memutar matanya.

"Kau adalah Sasuke, suamiku, cintaku, ayah bagi anak ku, penguasa semesta alamku, segalanya bagiku,". aku tersenyum dan kupikir aku bisa merasakan diriku memerah.

"Dan kau Sakura, istriku, cintaku, ibu bagi anak kita, nyonya alam semesta dan segalanya bagiku," aku bisa merasakannya tersenyum dan menggigit bibirnya. Damn it! Sakura.

"Sasuke ... kau mencuri kalimatku,"

"Aku tahu Nyonya Uchiha, sekarang tutup teleponnya,"

"Masih suamiku yang suka memerintah. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Dan dia menutup telepon.

Tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat Sarada bergerak dalam tidurnya dan aku mengintip ke tempat tidurnya. Shit!. Matanya terbuka lebar dan berkedip padaku. Anakku yang cantik memiliki mata hitam seperti ku. Sangat cantik.

"Rise and shine, Sarada," aku berusaha memamerkan ekspresi ceria meskipun jauh di dalam diriku aku panik sekali! Aku tidak bisa panik; anak kecil bisa merasakan ketakutan dan panik. Meskipun itu membuat ku semakin panik.

Aku mengambil Sarada dari tempat tidurnya dan dia tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya sangat imut. Senyum polos dan jujur datang dari Sarada ku yang berusia 6 bulan.

"Hey honey, kau lapar? Biarkan daddy menyiapkan susumu," kataku ketika aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Sarada. Aku mencium pipinya dengan lembut berulang kali. Mustahil untuk tidak melakukannya. Pipinya sangat imut dan lembut.

Aku mengambil susu dari lemari es; sedikit senyum terlukis di bibirku. Oh hadiahku. Aku tidak begitu yakin tentang menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas untuk memanaskan susu ini, jadi aku memilih menelpon Kakashi.

"Ya, Tuan?,"

"Kakashi, aku di dapur, ke sini sekarang,"

"Baik, Tuan,"

Dan aku menutup telepon menunggunya untuk turun dari kantornya di lantai bawah.

Semenit kemudian dia muncul di dapur.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menuangkan air panas ke gelas ini; aku perlu memanaskan susu Sarada,"

"Ya, Tuan," aku mundur dari konter untuk membiarkan dia membantu ku. "Selesai," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi,"

"Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti," dan dengan itu Kakashi turun ke kantornya di lantai bawah.

Setelah susu Sarada menghangat, aku memberinya makan. Rumah itu sunyi senyap kalau bukan karena suara Sarada dan napasku, tetapi entah bagaimana rasanya tidak canggung sama sekali. Aku merasa begitu tenang dan santai tidak seburuk yang aku harapkan. Ini putri ku di lengan ku, hadiah dari Tuhan untuk ku dan Sakura.

Setelah Sarada menghabiskan susunya, aku menggoyang-goyangnya sampai jatuh tertidur. Aku memasukkannya kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Aku duduk di sofa di kamar Sarada. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku ikut tertidur juga.

Aku tersentak bangun ketika aku mendengar tangisan Sarada. Aku mengeluarkannya dari tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan Iphone ku dan menelepon Sakura. Dia mengangkat pada panggilan ketiga.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, Sarada menangis apa yang harus aku lakukan ?!" suaraku panik dan panik. Ya Tuhan, ketakutan terburukku. Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa padaku di ujung telepon.

"Nyonya Uchiha! Ini bukan waktunya untuk tertawa! Katakan padaku!"

"Oke, oke, Tuan Uchiha dimana sifat tenang mu itu?"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan Sakura!" suaraku lebih tinggi volumenya karena frustrasi dan aku tahu bahwa Sakura memutar matanya ke arahku. Aku ingin memukul pantatnya , aku bersumpah.

"Oke, umm… sudahkah kau memeriksa popok Sarada?"

"Belum.." Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Oke, jadi periksa itu Sasuke. Dia mungkin buang air besar,"

"APA ?! APA YANG KAU maksud dengan DIA MUNGKIN?"

"Maksudku ... umm ... Kau tahu artinya bukan?"

"Sial!"

"Ya, sial, sekarang pergilah dan lakukan itu, daddy, aku harus pergi, aku akan kembali sekitar satu jam lagi," dan dia menutup telepon.

"Great ..." Aku memutar mataku pada Iphone ku.

Aku membaringkan Sarada kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dengan panik aku mencari popok dan lap. Aku menemukannya dan meletakkannya di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, aku tidak tahu, Sakura biasanya menggunakannya untuk mengganti atau memakai pakaian Sarada setelah mandi. Aku mengangkat Sarada dari tempat tidurnya dan dia masih menangis! Damn! Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Aku membaringkannya di atas meja dan aku mulai melepas celananya dan melepas popoknya. Sial ... dia benar-benar buang air besar.

Aku menyeka bagian belakang Sarada dengan tisu basah sampai 100% yakin bahwa dia bebas dari kotoran. Aku memakai popoknya yang baru dan segar. Aku mengamati karyaku, tidak buruk untuk pemula. Sarada berhenti menangis, Terima kasih Tuhan atau aku akan kehilangan akal sehatku!

"Puas ya, membuat daddy gila seperti itu?" Aku berkata dengan lembut kepada Sarada ketika aku mengambilnya dari meja dan mencium pipinya. Sangat lembut dan selembut marshmallow!

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memasukkannya kembali ke boksnya. Sebagai gantinya, aku membawa Sarada ke kamar tidur utama. Aku membaringkannya di tengah tempat tidur sebelum aku menyalakan lampu meskipun cahaya malam lembut yang membanjiri ruangan. Aku mengambil beberapa mainannya dan berbaring di tempat tidur dengannya, melakukan gerakan animasi dengan tangan dan mainan miliknya. Aku tersenyum lebar ketika Sarada tertawa saat melihat mainan dan tanganku dengan mata hitam jelaga yang dia warisi dari ku.

Bayi perempuan ku dan istri yang cantik. Tangan kecil Sarada mencoba meraih mainan dari tanganku. Tangannya mencengkeram jari ku dan hampir tidak bisa memutarnya. Akan sangat luar biasa melihat dia tumbuh menjadi gadis muda yang baik suatu hari nanti. Genggamannya sangat lembut. Dan itu adalah anak ku.

Aku mencium jarinya dengan lembut dan dia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gusinya karena dia belum punya gigi. Senyumnya seperti Sakura, cantik, mempesona dan polos ... meskipun senyum Sakura terkadang tidak begitu polos. Aku tersenyum sendiri pada pikiran itu. Hurmm ... Hadiahku.

Tiba-tiba, aku bisa mendengar suara tumit yang biasa terdengar di lantai kayu. Sakura pulang! Yay! Aku dengan cepat berbisik kepada Sarada. "Pura pura tidur, ok!" yah dia mungkin tidak bisa mengerti tapi ya sudahlah.

"Aku pulang, Sasu-oh,"

oh, aku merindukan suara itu. Aku menutup mata dan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak tertawa. Aku bisa merasakan Sarada bergerak di sampingku. Mungkin dia berbalik untuk melihat ke pintu untuk melihat ibunya yang cantik. Aku ingin melihat Sakura juga!

"Hei, nak, apa yang kau lakukan dengan daddy?" Aku bisa mendengarnya berbicara dengan Sarada dan ujung ranjang sedikit melorot saat dia naik ke arah kami di ranjang. Aku bisa merasakan dia mencium Sarada. Aku juga ingin dicium!

Lalu aku merasakan bibir Sakura di kepalaku dan mataku terbuka tanpa sadar. Efek yang dia berikan begitu besar padaku.

"Hei, Mommy!" Kataku dengan ceria dan kekanak-kanakan. Aku membungkuk untuk menciumnya dengan lembut di bibirnya.

"Hei, daddy, kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, aku harus akui itu,"

"Wah, terima kasih dan aku ingin hadiahku," kataku sambil mencium bibirnya lagi. Aku bisa merasakannya tersenyum di ciuman kami.

"Nanti ok? sekarang aku harus memandikan Sarada,"

"Maukah kau memandikan ku juga?" Aku bertanya dengan malu-malu.

"Mengapa Tuan Uchiha, Apa kau lupa bagaimana caranya mandi?" tanyanya, ekspresi geli bermain di wajahnya. Aku mencibir dramatis padanya. Dan dia terkikik, ahhh candu ku ...

"Oke, oke tapi setelah aku selesai memandikan Sarada dan memberinya makan dan membuatnya tidur oke?" Mulutku menganga saat itu dan aku bisa melihat bahwa dia terhibur oleh reaksiku.

"Mandi denganku ...," bisiknya dibagian terakhir dan mengedipkan matanya padaku. What the hell! Dia sedang menggoda ku!

Nyonya Uchiha ... Kau tidak tahu seberapa keras aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang.

Bersiaplah Nyonya Uchiha!

Fin.


End file.
